Hariyama (Pokémon)
|} Hariyama (Japanese: ハリテヤマ Hariteyama) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 24. Biology Hariyama is a large, bulky Pokémon that is modeled after a sumo wrestler. It has narrow eyes and rounded ears. On its head is a short, triangular crest. Dark blue hair grows across the tops of its eyes, around the head crest, and extends down its back to form a long ponytail. The upper half of its body is cream-colored, while the lower half is dark blue. Yellow extensions encircle its waist, resembling a skirt. There is a small, orange half-circle marking in the center of its torso just above the skirt. Hariyama has large hands with three fingers and small, two-toed feet. Both its hands and feet are orange. Hariyama's body consists mostly of muscle instead of fat. When its body tenses, its muscles become as hard as stone. It likes to match power with other big-bodied Pokémon, and can stomp the ground to build its own power. Trucks can be sent flying, telephone poles broken in two, and trains can even be stopped by its powerful slapping arms. They are kindhearted and practice etiquette, praising its battle opponents. As it grows older, it focuses more on training . It is the only known Pokémon to know the move . It lives in In the anime Major appearances Brawly's Hariyama Hariyama debuted in Brave the Wave. Brawly's evolved into the Arm Thrust Pokémon while battling against during a Gym . Other During the Ever Grande Conference, used a Hariyama, which debuted in Choose It or Lose It!. It was used in his battle with Ash, where it was able to defeat and before losing to . A Hariyama appeared in Wheel of Frontier, under the ownership of . It was used during her battle against Ash at the Battle Arena, during which it defeated before being defeated by despite it having a type disadvantage. A Hariyama appeared in Pikachu's Island Adventure, where it, along with a and , assisted and his cronies in claiming an island and kicking out its current residents. As a result, and his friends agreed to help the original resident Pokémon reclaim the island. Paul used a Hariyama in his battle against in A Pyramiding Rage!. It lost to Brandon's . Island Kahuna Hala has a Hariyama, which debuted in To Top a Totem!. It was used in Trial and Tribulation! in a battle against Ash's Pikachu, eventually losing. It reappeared in Family Determination!, and in a flashback in SM097. Minor appearances A Hariyama appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Hariyama appeared in Pasta La Vista!, under the ownership of the Fighting Dojo. It was seen battling Master Hamm's in order to get some . A Hariyama appeared in a fantasy in Pinch Healing!. A Hariyama appeared in Shapes of Things to Come!, under the ownership of a miner. A 's Hariyama appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust!, where it was seen competing in the . A Hariyama appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!, under the ownership of one of the participants of Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament. A 's Hariyama appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!, where it was entered into the Pokémon Sumo Tournament on Harvest Island. A Hariyama appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Two Hariyama appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, as some of the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. Pokédex entries . When tensing its body, its muscles become hard as stone.}} s.}} type. Hariyama's impressive bulk is actually all muscle. When its muscles are flexed, they are hard as a rock. It is said that one hit from a Hariyama can send a 10-ton truck flying.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Hariyama appears in Mashing Makuhita as the evolved form of Brawly's signature Pokémon. Despite the new-found power that it got from evolving during its Gym battle with , it was unable to defeat Chic. Hariyama is later used when Brawly is attacked by Blaise of Team Magma. A Hariyama appears with its Trainer at the Mini-game Corner in the . Hala's Hariyama first showed up in PASM21, protecting Melemele Island from some Ultra Beasts. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Hariyama appeared in Clefairy In The Match Of The Century!. In the TCG In the TFG One Hariyama figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} , Friend Safari (Fighting)}} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 28, Forever Level 77, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Sky Fortress, Fire Temple, Odd Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Fighters on Ice}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 6}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 264}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Dusty Desert (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5||'}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5||'}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|70|100|10||'}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=297 |name2=Hariyama |type1-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Every one of Hariyama's base stats are exactly double those of its pre-evolution . * Hariyama has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Hariyama has a higher catch rate than its pre-evolution. Origin Hariyama is based on a . Name origin Hariyama and Hariteyama may be a combination of 張り手''harite'' (an open-hand slap move in sumo), 張り合う hariau (to compete with), or 張り倒す haritaosu (to knock down), and 山 yama (mountain). Hariyama literally means 針山 (pincushion), and it is also a sumo ranking. In other languages , , , , and |fr=Hariyama|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Hariyama|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hariyama|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Hariyama|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=하리뭉 Harimung|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=超力王 Chāolìwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Super-powered king" |hi=हरियामा Hariyama|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Харияма Khariyama|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brawly's Hariyama External links |} de:Hariyama es:Hariyama fr:Hariyama it:Hariyama ja:ハリテヤマ zh:铁掌力士